


Costume Party

by Fake_Ruby



Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: Alternate Universe - High School, Costume Party, F/F, Friends to Lovers, Getting Together, Halloween, gal pals
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-24
Updated: 2018-10-24
Packaged: 2019-08-06 19:29:22
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,327
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16393766
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Fake_Ruby/pseuds/Fake_Ruby
Summary: MJ and Shuri go to a costume party.





	Costume Party

**Author's Note:**

> mjshuri costume party requested by @deadpoolindrag on twitter
> 
>  
> 
> fair warning i didn't even read through this to edit before posting but it be like that

Are you here yet? MJ texts Shuri. She only agreed to come to this halloween party for her best friend, but fifteen minutes in there was still no sign of Shuri.

I’m walking in now! The makeup for my costume took longer than I expected.

MJ looks up and sure enough, Shuri is walking through the front door. MJ sets down her drink, fruit punch, and pushes through the crowd toward her best friend. 

“You’re not even wearing a costume,” Shuri says in disappointment as she looks MJ up and down.

MJ is wearing a black turtle neck that goes down to her knees with black sheer tights and her black combat boots. Her hair is pulled back into a low bun, curly bangs falling into her face. 

“Yes I am. I’m a witch.”

“You don’t even have a broom!” 

“I’m a witch who lost her broom.”

Shuri rolls her eyes, and MJ finally takes a good look at her friend’s costume. Shuri is wearing a red bodysuit. The neckline is a low v and her entire back is exposed. She’s wearing short blue shorts with white stars and sheer nylons. Gold strappy heels match her gold wristbands and the crown in her hair, which is piled into a bun on top of her head. She has a full face of makeup, including exaggerated contour lines that make her look like she’s in a comic book. 

“You went all out,” MJ says simply, instead of giving a compliment. If she started talking about how amazing Shuri looks she’s afraid she’d never stop.

“Of course I did. It’s Halloween!” 

“Technically tomorrow's Halloween.” 

“Stop being a party pooper. Let’s go dance!”

Shuri grabs MJ’s hand and drags her onto the dance floor, immediately busting out her moves. MJ stands awkwardly, arms crossed over her chest and trying not to stare. 

“Come on, dance!” Shuri grabs MJ’s arms and forces her to move with the music. As soon as Shuri releases her hands, MJ let’s them drop to her side.

Shuri just keeps dancing, cheering as a new song comes on. People start grinding around them, and MJ feels uncomfortable.

“I’m gonna get a drink,” MJ shouts over the music.

“What?” Shuri asks, leaning closer. 

“I said I’m gonna get a drink!” MJ tries to ignore the soft skin of Shuri’s cheek rubbing against her or the faint smell of her perfume.

“I’ll come with you,” Shuri says, grabbing MJ’s hand and leading her off of the dance floor. 

Shuri grabs two cans of cherry coke, chugging her’s before MJ even takes a sip.

“What?” Shuri asks, noticing the look MJ is giving her.

“I didn’t say anything,” MJ says, taking a sip of her drink. 

“But you’re thinking something. So spill.”

“It’s nothing. I’m just tired of being here.”

“Oh, well we can leave.”

“What? No, you wanted to come. I’m not gonna make you leave.”

“You’re not making me do anything,” Shuri says, nudging her friend. “Come on, this party wouldn’t be any fun without you anyway. Let’s head back to my house.”

Before MJ can protest, Shuri grabs her arm and drags her away, causing some soda to spill out of the can. 

When they make it outside into the cool air MJ takes a deep breath, already feeling better now that she’s away from the pounding music and mass of people. 

“It’s gotten chilly. I should have worn a coat,” Shuri says, wrapping her bare arms around herself.

“If I had a jacket I’d give it to you,” MJ says, cursing herself for not bringing one.

“Thanks.”

They walk in silence for a little bit, and then Shuri starts shivering.

Unthinkingly, MJ wraps her arms around the shorter girl, hoping her sweater and body heat can provide some warmth for the other girl. 

“Does this help?” MJ asks, hoping her nerves don’t show.

“Yeah,” Shuri replies, pressing closer as they walk. MJ rubs the other girl’s arms, trying to create heat, and her arms never leave the other girl’s the entire walk home.

MJ almost regrets the fact that they’ve made it to Shuri’s house, but then she feels guilty about that. She shouldn’t be thinking about her best friend that way. Especially when said best friend is freezing to death.

Shuri rushes up the steps to her porch, pulling out her key and unlocking the door.

“Finally, warmth!” 

They head up to Shuri’s room and MJ immediately takes her usual spot on the wall side of Shuri’s queen size bed. She grabs Shuri’s giant Flareon plush and wraps her arms around it, burying her chin into the top of its head. 

MJ watches as Shuri paces around the room gathering pajamas as she rants about her hatred for cold weather. MJ thinks it’s adorable, and has to bring Flareon higher in order to hide her smile.

Shuri begins to change, kicking off her heels and taking off her shorts. She turns around as she strips off her bodysuit and nylons, leaving her in just a pair of pink lacy panties.

“I mean, it should just be warm all year round. What’s the point of the cold? To make all living things suffer? Even plants can’t survive in the cold,” Shuri is saying as she slips on pink silky pajama shorts and a white tank top. Shuri then grabs some black shorts and a black t-shirt and chucks them at MJ.

“Here, change into this. I’ve gotta go wash off all this makeup.”

Shuri disappears into the bathroom and MJ let’s out a breath. She used to love that they have the kind of friendship where they can be intimate, but now the constant touching, bed sharing, and changing in front of each other stresses MJ out. She’s always worried Shuri will be able to figure out MJ’s true feelings. 

MJ quickly changes into the pajamas Shuri gave her, pretending she doesn’t take a little longer pulling the shirt over her head so she can smell Shuri’s scent. 

MJ crawls back into the bed and takes her place in the corner as Shuri reenters the room, face clean of makeup and hair down. Shuri joins her in the bed, flopping down with her head on MJ’s lap.

“Hi,” Shuri says, smiling up at MJ.

“Hi.” 

“I’m sorry you didn’t have fun at the party.”

“I didn’t not have fun.”

Shuri reaches up and pokes MJ’s cheek.

“Come on, you don’t have to pretend.”

“I’m not. I always enjoy myself when we’re together. Even if it’s at some lame party.”

“Awwwwww. Michelle Jones you are soft,” Shuri says with a grin, sitting up and flipping her body around so she’s facing MJ. 

“Only for you,” MJ replies.

The two girls stare for a moment, expressions indecipherable, and MJ is about to apologize, thinking she crossed a line, when Shuri blurts out, “Do you want to be my girlfriend?”

“I- what?”

“Uh, do you want to be my girlfriend? Like, date me. Romantically.”

MJ is so shocked she can’t even reply, trying to process what just happened.

“Or not. Shit. Forget I said anything,” Shuri says, moving backward.

“Wait,” MJ says, shooting out her hand to hold onto Shuri. “Yes. I want to be your girlfriend.”

“Really?” Shuri asks.

“Really,” MJ replies, grinning. 

Shuri surges forward and wraps her arms around MJ. After a few seconds, she pulls back enough to look at MJ, their faces inches apart. 

“Can I kiss you?” Shuri whispers.

“You better,” MJ replies.

Shuri plants a kiss on MJ’s lips, short and sweet. 

“I can’t wait to kiss you all the time,” Shuri says.

“I look forward to it… girlfriend.”

Shuri smiles and they kiss again, this time longer than the last.

“Next time we should just skip the party and just get straight to this,” Shuri says.

“Deal,” MJ replies, kissing her girlfriend again. 

She may have been annoyed earlier in the evening, but her night had gotten a whole lot better.

**Author's Note:**

> this was my first time writing these characters but i hope y'all enjoyed!


End file.
